


Macchan Nara, Dekiru!

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Sen-chan can't help but feel threatened by Macchan's newfound confidence.





	Macchan Nara, Dekiru!

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble happened because Kay was trying to push me to write more "Hard to Get" and my muse was like, "Nope. I wanna write this to tease her with instead." And so this LINE fic happened... It's based off of Nika's solo PV this year. Senga's character in the PV didn't actually have a name, so I gave her one. Original, I know.

Macchan tucks a strand of her long blonde hair behind her right ear as she leans back against the row of locker behind her. The old Macchan wouldn't have even dreamt of trying to defy Moritama's cute girlfriend, but after picking up cheerleading and going through her make-over, she's found enough confidence to make up for all the years she's lacked it.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you're so upset about," Macchan says, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "I haven't even laid a hand on your precious Yudai."  
  
"Do you know how hard I've worked to be cute for him?" Sen-chan growls, fists shaking at her sides in anger. "Stay away from him!"  
  
"He's the one who keeps leering at _ME_ , okay? And I'm the last person you should be talking about image changes with. Are we done now?" Macchan asks, pushing herself off the wall and dusting off her skirt.  
  
“For now,” Sen-chan looks at her phone for the time. “You’re just lucky that I have a date with Yudai in an hour and I cant go looking like this. I need to go and wipe my lip gloss off so that I can re-apply it,” she says, smoothing out her bangs before tossing a blonde pigtail over her shoulder. “Next time you get near my Yudai, I won’t go so easy on you,” Sen-chan warns, eyeing Macchan out as she turns over her shoulder. She takes a deep breath before putting her cutesy smile back on her face and skips away.  
  
Macchan has to admit that Sen-chan's behaviour just now was totally different from the image she initially had of her. Maybe if they weren't love rivals right now, if you could even call it that, (Macchan was totally winning, no contest,) maybe they could've become best friends.


End file.
